


The Valentine Weekend

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: One night while walking home from the movies Sonya and Bluu bump into a mysterious woman who unknown to them was carrying a love potion and it fell into the turtles water supply. They go to the lair to visit them but they're in for a horror worse than heartbreak.





	

The darkness of night finally fell over New york as well as snowflakes.  
Two friends made their way out of the movie theater after finishing a horror film.  
“Wow,”Bluu cried as she adjusted her hooded to keep her animal ears hidden,” ‘Hell Valentine’ was scary good or what?”

Sonya nodded and looked up at the sky as it started it snow.  
“The movie was soo good it gave me the creeps.”

“Still i had fun!,”Bluu grinned,”Let's stop and visit the guys before we head--Oof!”  
Bluu didn't notice a strange woman in a dark long baggy clothes with a large hat the cover the her entire face. She bumped into her and the impact forced a bottle to slip from the woman's pocket then smashed into a sewer drain.

Bluu apologized then went about the movie with Sonya some more. The woman didn't seem to realize one of her bottle poured down into the sewers then drifted further into the sewers, running into a water filter built for turtles in their lair.

“Dudes!,”Mikey started,” let me finishing washing the veggies and I promise the pizza will be ready and extra tasty!”

Sonya nodded and walked into the sewers then made it to the lair but something was off and odd. The lights were off and it was completely dark in the lair.  
“Guys?”

“Weird,”Bluu said softly, “They didn't tell us they were leaving the lair. Maybe they're asleep?”  
She took off her hood and scratched her head. Bluu took a couple of steps, a smell, and any sound to break the silence that filled the whole room.

Sonya took another step when suddenly she was grabbed.

Leo grabbed Bluu taking her to his room in the dark lifting her off her feet.

Raph had her mouth sealed shut and with instant ninja speed he moved through the shadows and manage to reach his room and tossed her on his bed.

Bluu’s screams echoed as she vanished into the darkness of the shadows.

Sonya freed her mouth and yelled, “wh-who’s there?”  
She was trembling in fear by now.

Leo shut her up with a passionate kiss as his hands snaked around her waist pulling her flesh against his.

Bluu recognize the blue clad. She gasped and tried to protest but her arms wouldn't budge to save her and her mouth was sealed with another pair of lips.  
LEO?! she thought.

“How was your little girl's night?,”Raph said huskily. He walked forward and found her legs before pulling her under him.  
“I'm sure you'll have a better time...with me.”  
His low voice sounded closer than soft lips pressed at the shell of her ears.

Sonya shivered in pleasure as she twitched a little and gasped.  
“R-Raph? Is th-that y-you?”

Leo added tongue into her mouth after biting her bottom lip not wasting any time as he explored her mouth while groping her boobs roughly.

She tried to say something but her words were already jammed by his invading tongue and his sneaky hands. It nearly choked her and her protests turned to soft moans and whimpering.

“You guessed it,”he whispered with a smirk twisting on his face. Raph stroke her ear with his tongue then sucked at the outside of her ear. 

“Raph please stop! I only like you as a friend! I already have a boyfriend!” Sonya protested and pleaded.

Leo sucked on her tongue while groping her butt cheeks firmly in his hands.

Her breath came to halt for a short moment before it shuddered out with a sigh. She wanted to stop but something else told her other.

“But can he give you pleasure like I'm giving you?”  
His hands snaked their ways beneath her clothes, massaging her breasts seductively. 

“Y-yesss!” Sonya moaned out and squeaked.

Leo then moved his lips to attach themselves to her neck and made dark purple spots start to form.

This gave her a chance to speak.  
“L-Leo...;,”she breathed,”W-What's gotten… into y-you??

There was silence and Raph froze of what he was doing. But for a split second, he sucked his teeth with disgust and attacked her lips while continue groping her perky mounds of flesh.

Sonya pushed him away from her and slapped him really hard across his cheek.  
“Raph! I said to stop!”

Leo traveled down and nipped her shoulders and her collarbone leaving more hickeys.

“Leo...pl-please,”she whimpered as her body trembled. 

Raph didn't back away. He pinned Sonya’s wrists above her head with one hand and tore at her top with other. 

Sonya started to cry as tears poured down her cheeks.

Leo smirked as he removed her clothes and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on the areola while tweaking the other.

Bluu cried out and tried pushing him away just when a sharp electric sensation sparked at her spine.

Raph slithered his tongue down her neck and made his way up by planting bites and kisses. Then he made more hickies between her neck and shoulders which sent a killer sensation. 

Sonya whimpered lightly as she sobbed.

Leo abandoned that nipple and sucked the other switching groping the one he just sucked.

“Leo! Aah!,”she moaned.  
Slowly something moist began to seep through her under beneath her skirt.

After the shoulders and the collarbone were sprinkled with lovemarks, he made his way to one of her sweet globes and placed his mouth over it, sucking and swirling his tongue around the helpless bud.

Sonya stopped crying and she moaned loudly.

Leo then licked and lapped at her clit sucking on it.

“Leo,Don't-- Ooh!”  
She winced at the wave of sensation picking up again. 

He left the nipple erected then gave the next breast the same treatment. 

Sonya mewled arching her back.

Leo then inserted his tongue into her mouth and lapped at her g spot greedily licking up her cum.

Bluu moaned loudly which nearly became screams that rang around the lair. Her toes curled and she threw her head back.

He finally let go of the bud with slight pop before it harden.  
Raph also let's go of her wrists so that he may hold her hips as he slowly traveled further South.

Sonya struggled underneath him.

Leo sucked and lapped then took his tongue out and positioned himself at her entrance. 

Bluu noticed and begged,”No! Leo please! Th-This is scaring me now!”  
She scampered away and tried running out the door.

He found her womanhood already moist beneath her panties and he yanked them down so that he savored her sweet nectar leaking around her entrance. 

Sonya whimpered softly gripping onto his sheets.

Leo then growled locking his door and pinned her down as he entered her roughly not giving her time to adjust to him.

“AAaugh! L-Leo,”she screamed, “Please stop! I-It hurts!”  
He was too strong to push away so she clawed at his shoulders instead as tears stung her eyes at the pain.

He rammed his tongue deeper into her womanhood, sucking and licking her folds.

Sonya screamed his name in pleasure.

Leo then went in deeper and faster into her groaning at how tight she felt around him. 

Bluu cries turned to moans when pleasure surfaced. Her legs wrapped his waist and her arms held his shoulders tightly. 

He tormented her more until he felt her walls crushing him before milking at him again. Greedily, he swallowed every drop.

Sonya groaned and shuddered in delight.  
“Raph please don’t! I’m a virgin!”

Leo gripped her hips bucking into her his hips slapping against hers grunting.

A knot formed again and her high soon crept behind her with a white flash. Her body stiffened as she held her breath. She trembled when she came back down with sweat and heavy breathing. 

He didn't care he wants her. He has to take her. He finished with a few hickies on her inner thighs before towering over her. Raph position himself then slid inside with ease.

Sonya screamed in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Leo came filling her up with his seed as he came down from his high pulling out of her panting.

Bluu was far too tired to move as well as keep her eyes open. Sleep snatched her away in blackness.

He kept her quiet by tongue kissing her and began to thrust.

Sonya moaned into the kiss and arched her back.

Leo cuddled against her wrapping his arms around her and fell asleep.

He thrusted harder and rougher directly into her g spot. 

Bluu only whimpered in her sleep. 

Sonya mewled and scratched his shoulders trying to get him out of her.

He bit down at her neck but kept thrusting. His orgasm wasn't far until a white flash shot through his vision and his high finally came crashing down like a tidal wave. 

Sonya whimpered as her climax collided with his.

He stiffened as his orgasm rolled into hers then he catched his breath and slowly pulled himself out. He collapsed beside but didn't let go of her arms.

Sonya started to cry again.  
“Why Raph why?” she sobbed.

Sleep already weighed him down completely and he rested his chin on the top her skull.

The next morning rose and Bluu’s eyes open and it felt like waking up from a hangover but only from below if getting avalanched by a huge ton of turtle counts. She groaned and tried stretching the soreness from her body but she could barely move an inch she was in Leo's grip. She glanced at his sleeping face with anxiety racing in her chest. It took a moment to squirm from his grasp, she was able to crawl away and rush to the door and unlocked. 

Sonya woke up the next morning and got out of his grip and raced to the door and went out of the lair.

Leo was still sleeping but Mikey on the other hand was up and about.

Bluu took no time fiddling the lock. Without caution and silence she quickly swung the door halfway and slid through not bothering to check over her shoulder if Leo was still asleep. 

Raph grunted but remain asleep. 

Bluu noticed her friend was already out the exit and tried following behind. 

Sonya was soon grabbed by someone else.

Mikey noticed Bluu and quickly grabbed her taking her to his room.

“M-Mikey!?,”Bluu cried,”Oh Gawd not you too!!”  
She kicked and twist her way out of his grip but even the youngest out the four was too strong for her.

Don flipped her over his shoulder and walked in another door leading his lab/bedroom. He placed her on his bed and tucked her hips in place with his knees as he climbed on top of her. 

“Donnie? What’re you doing?! Let me go!”

Mikey smirked as he put her on his bed and he smashed his lips to hers kissing her passionately.

She whimpered as her face burned red.

“My apologies,”he grinned,”But I want to have you too. After what Raph did last night with you, I couldn't imagine good how it felt to be inside you.”

Sonya blush beet red.  
“Donnie please don’t do this!”

Mikey then rammed into her wasting no time as he started thrusting vigorously into her.

Her eyes widened and so did her mouth but not breath inhale or exhale until the last minute along with a scream.  
“Mikey No! St-Stop!”  
Tears began to flood her vision.

Don ignored her and tossed her over on her stomach and lifted her buttocks up while tearing her underwear down. He slid himself inside and filled her up to the tail without waiting for her to readjust. 

Sonya started to cry as tears leaked down her cheeks as she started to moan.

Mikey slammed into her faster harder and deeper growling as he did so.

It wasn't long before Bluu’s body can adjust his size. Once pleasure washed away the pain she couldn't help but moan.

“I-l was wrong,”Don groaned, “You're not good. Your Amazing!” He pulled himself halfway out before slamming back in. Don repeated this in a slow pace but then increased when he found her core.

Sonya mewled softly gripping onto his sheets.

Mikey reached her g spot and pounded into it hitting it multiple times groaning.

“Mikey...M-Mikey…Mikey!”  
She can't protest now that she was on edge to orgasm at any minute. She moaned louder and scarred his ass.

He bent down and bit Sonya from the back of her neck. One his hands mauled her tits while still balancing himself as he kept mountaining her.

Sonya whimpered in pleasure as her back arched.

Mikey reached his climax and came heavily inside her grunting.

Her high crashed along with his and she moaned his name louder for the final time.

Her walls clenched him well and it drove him to the edge as pounded Sonya harder.  
“Sh-Shit!,”he growled as his bursts his seeds into her.

Sonya moaned as her orgasm collided with his.

Mikey released an animalistic roar then pulled out of her panting.

Don made a small noise through his long heavy breathing but pulled himself out to rest next to Sonya. His three fingers rubbed at the wound he made on her neck. He smirked and reached over to kiss it.

Bluu closed her eyes but didn't fall asleep. Instead she tried gathering her air as she was drenched in sweat again.

Sonya started to sob again. She angrily slapped his face really hard.  
“I hate the both of you! You guys raped me!” 

Mikey wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest purring into her ear.

Her breath quavered and her sweet bruised lips trembled as well as the rest of her body. 

Don bared his teeth at the sting pain the glowed red on the side of his face. He stood on one elbow clutching his cheek with his other hand.

Sonya quickly got up and ran out of his room and ran into the sewers.

Mikey nuzzled her neck affectionately licking it.

She had enough she had to move away. Bluu took a bite at his shoulder as hard as she can bare until he jolted away. This gave her a chance to run out the door and out the lair.

He stopped her by grabbing her wrist before she took the second step out the door.  
“I can't do that,”he answered. 

Sonya struggled in his grip.  
“Let me go now!”

Mikey growled and got up and grabbed her. Leo woke up and heard the commotion and grabbed her as well.

“No! No let me go!,”she yelled,”No more please!”  
Bluu kicked and punched everywhere but at nothing. 

Raph woke up and walked out to see his brothers dragging their prize possession away. He looked around for his prize too and her in the lab with his brother.  
He snuck up behind her when she wasn't looking and grabbed her ass.  
“Having fun without me?,”he asked huskily.

Sonya squeaked and yelped when he groped her butt cheeks blushing beet red. She sobbed.  
“Guys please! Please let me go!”

Leo and Mikey took her to the dojo and laid her down on the floor and tied her up.

Fear broke her down into tears as she still protests.  
“Please n-no more! I'm your friend! Why are you guys h-hurting me?!”

Raph grabbed her hips grinded his throbbing tail at her rear while purring at her neck and ear.  
Don rubbed at her body while making fresh hickies on the other side of her neck.

Sonya started to moan again as she cried.  
“Please stop! I’m hurting really badly! No more sex!”

“Because we love you baby that’s why and we’re sorry for hurting you,” Mikey cooed to her.

“Yeah we didn’t mean to love. We just want you that’s all,” Leo purred to her.

Bluu trembled and her face flushed again in red.  
“But i still hurt all over.”

“We can't help,”Don answered facing her,” We want to love you.” He kissed her lips passionately and also hungrily.

“We need to because your so sexy,”Raph whispered in her ear before slipping his tongue inside to brush at the soft shell again.

Sonya moaned into the kiss and was soon lost in a world of bliss.

Leo and Mikey made hickeys on her neck and shoulders growling.

Bluu gasped and trembled at their touch again.“Guys...guys,”she whined. Her voice was no longer anger nor sadness.

Don snuck his tongue inside her mouth once he found the opportunity and wrestled it against Sonya’s. Raph spread kisses from her ear, to the side of her face then to her neck again this time while bundling her breasts in his strong hands.

“But I already have a boyfriend! I don’t love you guys that way!” Sonya protested and mewled softly.

Leo and Mikey were grabbing her and rubbing her body all over as they nipped her collarbone.

She couldn't help but let out a moan.

The brothers stopped and they frowned darkly at her.

“So I’m just gonna go and see him ok?” Sonya said wriggling out of their grip and left.

Leo and Mikey groped her boobs roughly in their three fingered hands cupping them and squeezing them firmly.

Her body remained still as she suffocated in the mists of lust but soon it took control and she had to encourage them by kissing and licking at their lips.

They stayed deadly silence. Finally Raph responded by lifting her over his shoulders this time and walked into the living room where he dropped on the couch. Don followed and grabbed her legs just in time before she made another run for it.

Sonya sighed looking away from them as she cried.

Leo and Mikey each sucked on her nipples swirling their tongues around the buds making them harden.

She held their heads close to her chest as she arched her back.  
“Leo...Mikey,”she moaned,”That feels...so good.”

Raph moved around the couch so he can pull her up and she sit down on his groin. Don placed his mouth over one of her mounds of flesh then sucked licked it hard while Raph's hand squeezed and tweaked the other.

Sonya started to moan again as she gripped their shoulders.  
“Ahh Donnie Raph please!”

Leo and Mikey then fingered her inserting a digit into her and pumped them in and out of her.

Bluu moaned louder.

Raph gave her hickies again but applied teeth to keep them visible so that everyone will know who she belongs. Especially her boyfriend.  
Don continued massaging her body as he left the erected bud and nibbled at her pale flesh.

Sonya whimpered as cum started to leak out of her.

Leo and Mikey rubbed along her inner walls parting her folds and pressing their fingers against her cervix.

Don felt her moistening and waist no time thrusting in her entrance with his two fingers while sucking at her inner thighs then around her virgin flower. 

She whimpered and bit the bottom her lips.

Sonya groaned arching her back.  
“Is this how it’s gonna be everyday? I won’t be able to walk for weeks.”

Leo and Mikey massaged her core and scissored it curling their fingers around it.

“It's worth it,”Raph as he pressed his thumb over her clitoris.

Her legs shook and she milked at their fingers as she rolled her hips.

“Donnie Raph can I please get a break?” Sonya moaned.

Leo and Mikey each took turns greedily swallowing up her cum.

She barely kept her eyes open as she tried watching them in shock. The sensational they sent was torturing her.

Raph growled and forced her to kiss him from behind to shut her up while Don was finishing slithering his tongue around her womanhood.

Sonya moaned into the kiss gripping onto them for support.

Leo and Mikey both thrusted into her upfront and started to pound into her. 

Bluu let out a cry as she felt ripped apart.  
“Leo! Mikey! Ugh! I can't take b-both of you!”

Don gave out a purred while eating her. Her special nectar finally rolled onto her tongue and the only drop of it was licjed off from his lips. 

Sonya pulled away from Raph’s lips panting.

Leo and Mikey ignored her as they hit her g spot and increased their speed.

She tears stream from her face again. Every strength in her was fading as she was being slammed to the bed over and over. Pleasure greeted her as she moaned.  
Don then position himself and Raph did the same, lifting her buttocks of his member. The brothers lubricate their rods with some of Sonya’s cum before ramming them into opposite ends.

Sonya moaned in pain as tears stung the corners of her eyes.

Leo and Mikey grunted as they came inside her orgasming into her.

Bluu's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she threw her head back as she was left helpless to force another orgasm to splash all over the brother’s members.

Raph couldn't bare the tightness he had to be the first to pump into her. Don wasn't far behind when he began moving his hips in the exact rhythm as his brother.

Sonya moaned gripping onto the couch.

Leo and Mikey pulled out of her panting.

Once Bluu recovered, she spoke in mere whisper,”Guys… that was…”

They thrusted viciously forcing her to cum twice at each of them.

Sonya came down from her high and she mewled softly.

Leo and Mikey looked at her and smirked.

She was quiet and looked away in a bashful manner.

The last couple of thrusts dragged the brothers on edge then Don and Raph came growling and biting at both shoulders rolled in their hot seeds.

Sonya whimpered in pain as she started to cry again. 

Leo and Mikey stroked her cheeks kissing them lightly.

“Mmm!,”she replied but a small smile tugged playfully at the corner of her mouth.

“Enjoying your … Valentine weekend now?,” Don said between breaths.  
“I'm sure she did,”Raph muttered.  
They pulled themselves out and took Sonya in Raph's room where they can crash.

“Guys I’m hungry,” Sonya sniffled as her stomach growled.

Leo and Mikey picked her up taking her to Leo’s room laying her down on his bed.

“Don't worry I'll find you something, “Don answered kissing her cheek. He walked out and headed to the kitchen leaving Raph to nuzzle her neck for a bit  
“I love you,”he said before falling asleep with Sonya in his arms.

Bluu yawned then settled her head against a pillow and laid on her stomach. The threesome did take a lot out if her than her second lovemaking. 

Sonya got out of Raph’s arms and tried to get up but couldn’t really move her lower half.

Leo and Mikey fell asleep cuddling against her whispering I love you to her as they drifted off to sleep.

She lifted her head to kiss and stroke their cheeks before sleep turned her eyelids heavy and fell into slumber as well.

Don came back with some fruits and a sandwich on a tray and set it beside.

Sonya ate all the food then laid down and fell asleep.

Don took the tray and placed it safely on the dresser before lying beside Sonya. He watched her , brushed her hair back and kissed at her head for a few minutes then fell asleep.

7 and a 1/2 hours later Bluu woke up and looked at the clock on Leo's dresser. 4 pm. It's already dusk after sleeping all day; ever since that morning. Bluu was able to crawl out of Leo and Mikey’s loose hold and untangle her legs between Leo and Mikey before leaving the bedroom and headed for the kitchen for a drink.  
As she searched the fridge, she thought The guys were never this … this horny. Who knew that Mikey and Leo are actually in love.  
She frowned and closed the fridge.  
I'm not sure if it's just love rather than sex.  
She walked to the sink and decide to have some water.

Sonya woke up and looked at the clock. She was late for work. But she couldn’t go in her current condition.

Leo and Mikey woke up and noticed their mate was gone. They got up to look for her and found her in the kitchen.

Bluu lifted the knob but suddenly something glowed pink in the sink. She turned off the water and furrowed her brows with confusion.  
What is that? She thought. Bluu turned the water back on this time filled it in her glass. Bits of glowing pink floated around the top.

Raph snore softly above her head while Don rested his head on her chest. 

Sonya blushed and got up managing to walk and left the lair going back to her apartment where her boyfriend was. She changed into clean clothes.

Leo and Mikey walked up behind her and wondered what she was doing.  
“Hey sweetheart what’re you doing?” Leo asked her.

Bluu nearly jump from her skin and almost spilled the water. She turned and kept the cup hidden at her side.  
“N-Nothing,”she replied, “I wanted to get something to drink. Anyway s-sleep well?”

Raph and Don were still asleep.

Sonya tried to explain to him that she didn’t mean to cheat on him. She told him she was raped three times. He didn’t believe her so he started beating her up.

Leo and Mikey nodded and smiled at her looking deeply into her eyes.

“Umm...I'll be heading out afterwards but I'll be back. There's just something I have to do. Now I'm going to go change.”  
She walked passed them with the cup. She didn't want to rush to the bedroom because of the water with weird substance swirling around and plus she didn't want to be suspicious. She closed the door, set the cup on the dresser then tore some of her clothes around in search for her phone. She had to call her friend Sonya.

The cold vacant space on the bed between the brothers woke Don when his hand tried reaching for Sonya's soft warm skin but with no avail he looked around with concern.

Sonya started crying and whimpering as he gave her a black eye and broke her arm and cut her in places. At this rate he was going to kill her.

Leo and Mikey shrugged wondering what that was about and walked to the dojo to train and spar with each other.

“C'mon pick up!,”Bluu murmured as the phone still called,”I have to tell you about this weird stuff…”

“Raph wake up!,”Don said shaking him from his side of the bed.  
He grunted with annoyance but opened one eye and raised an eyebrow as of “What?”  
“Sonya left.”  
“Again?,”he asked as he sat up.  
“I don't think she left because of us. Maybe for something else but we should check if she made it home safe.”  
Raph agreed. They vanished into the shadows of the sewers and climbed out of a manhole, only a block from where Sonya lives. 

Sonya tried to run and to escape him but she couldn’t. She was knocked out unconscious.

Leo and Mikey were meditating together. 

Raph and Don discovered the horrors from the fire escape and waist no time busting through the balcony doorway. It scared the man but Raph and Don grabbed him and slammed him down.

Bluu gave up calling and decided on a new plan. Find the source of this glowing substance and find her answers there. Perhaps it links to the funny business from the brothers.  
She picked out an old plastic bottle from the trash can and dumped the water in it. Then she got dressed and hurried out into the tunnels of the sewers.

Sonya soon woke up and whimpered in pain.

Leo and Mikey decided to follow Bluu from the shadows.

Don rushed to her and scooped her from the ground. He stared all over her with hurt in his eyes then glanced at Raph who was beating the man far worst than the man did to Sonya.

Bluu looked around at the river for any sign of the same glowing pink liquid as the ones from hers in a plastic bottle in her pocket. 

“Donnie? Is that you?” Sonya mumbled weakly.

Leo and Mikey were in the shadows watching her like a hawk. 

No luck. So Bluu tries above. She climbs out the manhole and darted across the alley before making a couple of flips and twists on the walls of brick buildings to the top of the roof. She looked around the streets below as she dashed and jumped over buildings to building.

“Yes, baby I'm here,”he answered,”Raph and I are here.”  
He comforts her by caressing her hair and face. 

Sonya closed her eyes and passed out.

Leo and Mikey quickly followed her along the rooftops making sure she didn’t spot them. 

“Sonya!?”  
Raph stopped what he was doing and let the boyfriend dropped to the floor unconscious.  
He hurried to Sonya and gently shook her by her arm.  
“Sonya!,”Raph cried.  
“Raph we got to go. Let's hurry to the lab and help her.”  
Raph nodded and they vanished into the night.  
They made it back to the manhole.

Bluu stopped to catch her breath but as she kneeled she heard voices from a corner.  
“Listen lady I ‘like’ don't care. I want results! Does it ‘like’ Work??”  
It sounded like a teen girl talking with someone. Curiously, she stared down at the two people chatting.  
“Oh yes,” an old woman's voice from other person said,”it works wonders with any man you desire.” Her thin hands pulled out a bottle…. that glowed the exact pink liquid.

Sonya woke up and winced and whimpered in pain coughing up blood.

Leo and Mikey saw enough. They went back to the lair and waited for her.

Don puts her on an operating table and asked for Raph to grab his first aid kit. Raph grabbed it off the counter and handed it to his brother.

Once the girl purchased the bottle and walked out of sight, that's when Bluu jumped down to find her answer next.

A few hours passed -After terrifying the old lady, then having to chase her around a block before finally giving out questions- Bluu headed back into a manhole and ran all the way to the lair.

Sonya was out.

Leo and Mikey were watching tv.

“Evening again,Guys!,”Bluu said calmly as she walked in.

“Sonya!,”Raph called.  
“Calm down, Raph,”Don said.  
He patched a couple of her bruises with alcohol and bandages. 

Sonya woke up and winced in pain.

“Hey baby. How’re you?” Mikey asked her smiling.

Hope they didn't expect anything Bluu thought  
If only I can tell Sonya what I find out  
“Feeling alright,”she replied. 

“Sorry, sweetheart,”Don said, “I'm almost done.”  
Raph combed through her hair with his fingers in gentle strokes.

Sonya blushed.  
“What about my broken arm? And my cuts,” she said to Donnie.

Leo and Mikey nodded as they sat down on the couch and pulled her onto their laps nuzzling her neck churring.

She squeaked but giggled at their actions.

“I know ,”he said,”But you're gonna be fine.”  
He asked Raph for more bandages and medicine from the shelf. Raph as he asked and set them on a tray next to Don.

Sonya looked up at them.  
“Why’re you guys so horny around me? It’s not your mating seasons.”

Leo and Mikey then rubbed her hips and kissed and nipped her ears.

A confused look pasted on Don's face. He thought she might have been beaten pretty because he wasn't sure if he catch what she said and his brows furrowed with deep concern as he quickly tended her wounds.  
“We're not sure what you mean,”Raph said soothing her little hand.

She gasped.

Sonya sighed.  
“You guys have never had an interest in me before yesterday. You only saw me as a friend. Now you guys are raping me and saying you love me.”

Leo and Mikey smirked as they sucked on her ears.

“You guys,”she moaned,”Their sensitive! Ooh!”

“Of Course we love you,”Don said,”I don't know about Raph but to tell you the truth i never could have the confidence to tell you how I feel because of the doubt that you're human and I’m … a turtle. But ever since a day ago I felt like a did have the confidence to tell you and show you how i feel.”

Sonya sighed sadly.  
“It’s still weird though as to why so suddenly. I’m sorry but I’m not ready for another relationship yet after what just happened.”

Leo and Mikey looked at her.  
“Are you hungry?” they asked her.

Raph and Don nodded sadly.

“Yes?,”Bluu said. 

Sonya sighed.  
“Wait! I want to give it a try with you two. Truth is I love you guys. I always have. I was just afraid you guys wouldn’t like me back,” she said as she started to cry.

Leo got up and went into the kitchen and made her some soup and a sandwich then handed them to her.

Bluu thanked him but then her gaze fell on the soup. 

Raph carefully held her head to kiss her. Don took his turn when his brother finished. 

Sonya gladly kissed them back moaning. She now had a cast on her broken arm and her cuts were bandaged and cleaned.

Leo looked at her.  
“Is there something wrong? I can get you something else if you’d like.”

“N-No it's just that I'm not up for soup right now.”  
I can't smell it she thought But they probably used water from the sink.  
“I'm sorry,”she said as she passed it over to Mikey,”But if you could save this for me.”

“You should rest,”Don answered as he thumbed her chin,”The wounds can't be healed unless you sleep.”

Sonya nodded and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Leo nodded and put it in the fridge.

Mikey just looked at her strangely wondering what that was about. 

It made Bluu feel embarrassed for acting weird but she wants to keep these thoughts to herself until she's able to talk to Sonya. 

Raph kissed her head again and Don soothed her back.

Hours later Sonya woke up.

Leo and Mikey woke up after falling asleep on the couch.

Bluu got off the couch and looked for Sonya.

Raph and Don left Sonya alone to rest.

Sonya was up and she walked into the kitchen.

“Sonya!,”Bluu whispered harshly behind which scared her.

Raph tried to cool down from the situation that overwhelm his need to punch something so he took a long walk in the tunnels of the sewers. 

Don tried distracting himself by fixing some of the vehicles from the family garage.

Sonya turned around and jumped looking at Bluu.  
“Geez Bluu you scared me! What is it?!” she whispered.

Leo was meditating in the dojo and Mikey was playing video games in his room.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Look, there's something i have to tell you! But not here, lets talk outside the lair?”

Raph fisted a few walls on his way down the sewers but remembered to breathe. 

Sonya nodded and followed her outside of the lair and into the sewers.  
“So what did you need to tell me?”

Bluu stared over her shoulder at an empty coach then glanced back at Sonya and quickly answered,”I think I know what happened to the guys.”

On his way back, Raph heard voices of the girls and headed around the corner but stayed out of sight as he listened.

Sonya listened and waited for her to tell her what she thought happened.  
“And that would be?” she asked her.

“Ok well, just the other day I noticed some strange stuff from the faucet from the kitchen. I thought the filter must've pick something but it kept pouring a pink glow. I had to collect some but didn't drink it and I couldn't show it to Donnie because he probably already drank it.  
So I thought to find my answer around town. And I did! Some old lady was selling a love potion or some drug …. which of course kicks in the sex drive… and somehow she lost one of them.”  
Bluu pulls the bottle from her pocket.

“I think somehow it got into the waters from the cleaning system.”

Raph furrowed his eyes with confusion but left the shadows to find Don.

Sonya’s eyes widened.  
“Then that means that the turtles drank the water which is why I had to go through three rounds of rape!” she whined.

Leo and Mikey were soon done with what they were doing and went to find Bluu.

Bluu nodded sadly and rubbed at her stomach from the pain.  
“I'm not so sure if we should tell ‘em. Who knows what that stuff is doing to them but i recommend we don't drink or shower anywhere around here.”

“Don,”Raph said once he found his brother  
,”Sonya and Bluu are acting weird.”

Sonya nodded and walked back to the lair with her.  
“No we shouldn't tell them but what are we gonna do?!”

Leo and Mikey couldn't find Bluu anywhere but they did overhear what Raph said to Donnie.

“Umm…,”Bluu started biting at her bottom lip. 

“What do you mean ‘weird’?,”Don asked.

“I don't know,”Raph answered as he crossed his arms,”Either their plotting something or …”

Sonya went into the lair and saw no one. She sighed with relief.

Leo and Mikey walked in and started talking to them about them.

Bluu followed but then a different pain swelled . She clutched her stomach then her mouth. She dashed to the bathroom and hunched over the toilet. 

They had a long conversation until they caught a strong scent of the girls entering the lair.

Sonya sat down on the couch waiting for Bluu to be done.

Leo and Mikey went to the bathroom and saw Bluu throwing up.

“You're awake baby?,”Raph asked Sonya.

What's left in her stomach was only the sandwich she ate but quickly she recovered, elbowing the seat of the toilet to hold her aching forehead. 

Sonya blushed at him looking up at him and nodded.  
“I just need to go to my apartment to take a shower.”

Leo and Mikey rubbed her back picking her up bridal style taking her to Leo’s room and laid her down on his bed.

“I fine you guys,”she said, “I just had a bug.”

“You can't go back,”Don said,”Not with that asshole still there. Just shower here.”

“I can't. I need my clothes and my bath stuff. Please take me to Bluu’s apartment then.”

Leo and Mikey smiled and nodded stroking her cheeks kissing them.

Bluu blushed and squealed like a boy-crazed school girl. 

“Then let us walk with you, “Raph answered. 

Sonya nodded getting up and walking out of the lair.

Leo and Mikey churred as they groped her boobs roughly.

“Guys...mm...no,”Bluu whined.

They followed alongside her.

Sonya went into her apartment and found that her ex left the premises. 

Leo and Mikey sighed and nodded stopping and getting up.

Bluu was relief and somewhat disappointed. She sat there scratching at the back her head by this awkwardness. 

“Guess the jerk took off when we scared him,”Raph said.

Sonya went into her bathroom got naked and started running the water.  
“Can you guys help wash me please?”

Leo and Mikey just smiled at her and rubbed her hips.  
“What do you wanna do today baby?” Mikey asked her.

“I have to go to my apartment, “she answered, “I should get my clothes and shower while I'm at it”

They smirked and nodded. The brothers took off their gear before entering the bathroom. Raph closed the door to bathroom and Don stepped in with Sonya first kissing and pressing against her body.

Sonya started to moan and blushed.  
“G-guys please! I just want you to wash my body. That's all.”

Leo and Mikey nodded and walked with her out of the lair and walked to her apartment.

Since all three were trained ninjas, it only took several minutes to make it at her window and stepping in.

Raph walked in too groping and kissing the side of her face. 

Sonya soon moaned a little louder and stopped protesting.

Leo and Mikey walked into her apartment looking around in it.  
“Go ahead and take your shower,” Leo said to her.

Bluu nodded plainly and closed the bathroom door but only halfway without knowing as she took down her clothes.

Raph turned her face towards his so that he kissed her forehead before colliding his mouth with hers.  
Don took this opportunity to kiss her neck completely. 

Sonya mewled into the kiss kissing him back.

Leo and Mikey smirked and slipped into the bathroom undetected and turned on the water stripping off their gear.

Bluu heard the shower running.  
“Leo? M-Mikey?”

Don added more teeth when he reach shoulder and merely purred at her soft, soaked skin.

Sonya whimpered in pleasure as she deepened the kiss with Raph.

Leo grabbed her hips pulling her into his direction as he and Mikey got into the shower and Mikey kissed her lips passionately as Leo nipped and sucked on her neck.

“Mmm!,”she tried to resist first but lathering kisses and the warm water.

Don’s fingers snuck between her legs, pressing and rubbing beneath her womanhood. 

Sonya groaned wrapped her legs around his waist.

Leo trailed hickeys down to her shoulders as Mikey deepened the kiss churring.

Don hoist her up and moved his brother's hands from Sonya’s breasts and puts one of them in his mouth. 

Bluu's hands rubbed at every ripped part of their bodies as she could while moaning, begging them not to stop.

Sonya moaned softly arching her back gripping onto Donnie’s shoulders.

Leo and Mikey both took a nipple into their mouths and swirled their tongues around the areolas and sucked on them.

“Ooh!,”she cried. 

He sucked and bit at the helpless bud and teased at the rest of the soft perky globe until it harden. 

“Donnie! I want Raph too!” Sonya said moaning.

Leo and Mikey made hickeys on her stomach rubbing it.

Raph moved around and sucked the other breast. Don thrusted his fingers deeper into her walls.

“Mikey … Leo…k-kiss me again?”

Sonya moaned holding Raph's head closer to her chest with her good arm.

Mikey and Leo obliged and Leo kissed her deeply first French kissing her then Mikey did.

Both of Bluu's hands savored the brother's bodies again but deeper below this time. They wrapped ahold of something hard and throbbing against hips. 

Don kissed and nibbled down her ribs. Raph finally abandon the bud as well, and kissed at her stomach. 

Sonya mewled and arched her back blushing.

Leo and Mikey started to growl as they felt her hands on their dicks.

Between the fight against to kisses Bluu gives them a few long and curious strokes then tugged them a little faster. 

When the brothers reach her inner thighs they took turns tasting her.

Sonya whimpered and her body twitched because of her wounds. She winced.

Leo and Mikey churred loudly and growled then came onto her hands.

Bluu lets go as she felt the warm sticky substance. Her face made a scowl for a split second.

They tried slow and cautious stroke around her core. Each were gentle but yet torture. 

Sonya whimpered in pleasure moaning their names.

Leo and Mikey blushed and apologized profusely.

Bluu had to laugh at their adorableness taking the best of her. She washed it away and soaked some more.

They finished her when she came then stood up. Don took her rear this time and Raph took the other end.

Sonya moaned as as arched her back wrapping her legs around Raph’s waist.

Leo and Mikey pushed into her and started thrusting wrapping her legs around their waists.

Bluu shrieked but moaned loudly.  
“Ooh Leo...Mikey… Baby!!”

They entered her and already thrusted savagely.

Sonya moaned and whimpered.  
“Guys please be gentle!!!”

Leo and Mikey smirked as they both slowed down but thrusted deeper and faster into her.

“Pl-playing dirty back at m-me,”Bluu asked weakly.

Raph bit at her shoulders while Don tried molding his lips together with her as they slowed their pace.

Sonya mewled as she gripped onto Raph’s shoulder her body shuddering in pleasure.

Leo and Mikey just smirked at that as they increased their pace thrusting rougher and harder into her.

Bluu kissed and moaned at them as she could feel her was tightening around them.

They thrusted harder again.

Sonya groaned as she felt herself on the verge of her release.

Leo and Mikey grunted as they pounded into her g spot.

“Sh-Shit!,”Bluu cried as her high rolled onto their members.”

The brothers felt it too and pounded her g spot harder.

Sonya came all around their dicks moaning.

Leo and Mikey released inside her groaning.

Bluu panted heavily and held onto them until they finished. 

They groaned as they released their seeds.

Sonya moaned then panted.  
“Can I get cleaned now?”

Leo and Mikey pulled out of her panting heavily.

Bluu kissed the two then sud one last time before she turned off the shower. 

Raph laughed but him and Don both nodded and stepped out.

“No I mean can you two wash my body?”

Leo and Mikey handed her a towel as they got out and dried off putting their gear back on.

Bluu changed in her room and gather a couple of more clothes to take with.

They strapped their gear then left the bathroom. Don placed a towel on the sink then waited outside with Raph.

Sonya pouted and washed her body herself and then got out drying herself off the best she could.

Leo and Mikey then went over to her.  
“Why don’t we live here with you baby?” Mikey asked her.

“I'm not sure, if that's ok,”Bluu answered. She was in a complete Victoria secret set before she threw a t-shirt on.

Raph leaned against the wall by the door while Don found a seat on a chair in the kitchen. 

Sonya put a playboy bunny outfit on for them. She showed it off to them.

Leo and Mikey looked at her wondering why.  
“Why can’t we?” Leo asked her. 

“Well,Besides getting exp--”  
She stopped and think for a minute then sighed when noticed how stupid she sounds.

Don couldn't stop staring almost with blinking.  
“When did you get that babe?,”Raph asked.

Sonya blushed.  
“A long time ago before I met that asshole.”

Leo and Mikey just stared at her body up and down panting like dogs.

“St-Stop staring at me like th-that!,”she said. While still in the tshirt she looked back at her bottom drawer bending down to reveal those gorgeous laces.

“You deserve more than him even more than us,”Don said. 

Sonya shook her head no.  
“You guys deserve me without a doubt. Don’t say that,” she said sitting down on Donnie’s lap.

Leo and Mikey stared at her butt cheeks then slapped them really hard.

Bluu gasped.  
“Leo! Mikey!,”she laughed and stood straight up as quickly as she can.

Don blushed and his wide eyes stared at her’s then her outfit then back at hers again.

Sonya blushed looking away from him embarrassed.

Leo and Mikey just simply smirked proudly at what they just did.

Don showed how much he appreciated her by giving her ass teasing squeeze then a slap.

“I swear if you guys ruin my new pair of underwear…”

Sonya squeaked then yelped.  
“Ahh Donnie!”

Leo and Mikey sighed.  
“We won’t ruin them,” Leo muttered.

“Good,”she smiled. Bluu wraps her arms around Leo and his kissed forehead and nose playfully. 

His hands rubbed at her hot cheeks and one of them massaged her folds as he kissed at her.

Sonya moaned softly getting turned on again as she nipped Donnie’s neck.

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

Don growled and slipped two finger beneath the cotton and thrusted between her folds again.

“Hey save me some of the fun, bro,”Raph said as he watched, smirking.

Bluu felt another pair of hands tangling in the small fabric of her thong as she kissed Leo back. 

Sonya rolled her head back mewling arching her back.

Leo kissed her roughly while Mikey slipped his hands into her underwear and parted her labia inserting two fingers into her.

Blue moaned and whined as her “animal instinct” came back. She couldn't help but move her hips.

Raph walked over kissed her lips hungrily as Don tore the bra down and flicked his tongue against her rosebud.

Sonya moaned into the kiss as she tried getting off of Donnie’s lap.

Mikey growled as he slipped his fingers further into her pussy massaging her g spot as Leo sucked on her tongue.

Don’s member began to bulge again beneath her vagina. Raph sucked at her tongue. 

Bluu’s moan rose again.

Sonya whimpered wrestling with his tongue as she got off of Donnie’s lap sitting down on Raph’s lap now.

Leo came out on top smirking as Mikey curled his fingers against her inner walls.

Don grunted with annoyance as his member throbbed painfully.  
Raph slapped at her sweet ass with one hand while groping her tits with the other.

Bluu gasped and whimpered. 

Sonya groaned and purred as she squeaked.

Mikey then groped her boobs roughly while Leo slipped his hand underneath her bra and tweaked and kneaded the nipples.

Bluu bit the bottom of her lip lustful and squirmed for mercy.

Raph’s length was already hard and throbbing, begging to be inside as he bit and kissed her throat and grinded against her.

“Donnie Raph I can’t take it anymore! I want you both in front inside me now!” Sonya moaned.

Leo and Mikey started to dry hump her against her inner thighs wanting and craving to be inside her.

Bluu smirked and teased them again. This time rubbing the tip with both of her thumbs.

Raph didn't hesitate. He carried her to her room with Donnie tagging along and tossed her on the bed. He ripped her thong off and Raph and his brother thrusted inside with lightning speed.

Sonya screamed their names as she arched her back.

Leo and Mikey growled at her teasing and frowned needing to be inside her already.

Bluu couldn't help widen her smile.  
“Take me,” she whispered. 

“Sonya...Oh, Sonya!,”they grunted.

Sonya scratched their shoulders one by one mewling.

Leo pushed her down on her bed and Mikey got on top of her and they took her underwear and bra off and entered her both upfront again.

“Leo! Mikey!”

Their harsh thrusting made the bed squeak loudly and the frame to bang.

Sonya whimpered and shuddered in delight.

Leo and Mikey growled and rammed into her with more force.

Bluu shrieked as she felt ripped apart. She clawed at their shoulders and moaned again. 

“Sonya...baby girl!,”Raph growled as he felt her walls slowly crushing him and Don.

“D-do you guys wanna get me pregnant?” Sonya whimpered.

Leo hit her g spot as did Mikey. 

Bluu arched her back and rolled her head back.

“If its possible, I'll be glad to let you carry my baby,”Don breathe. 

Sonya blushed and nodded.

Leo and Mikey came inside her climaxing filling her up with their hot seed pulling out panting.

Bluu climaxed afterwards.  
When she found her breath, she panted, “If I get pregnant, I'm probably having quadruplets. 

Raph groaned as his high dragged him on the edge before he burst inside her. Don released his orgasmed as well.

Sonya moaned and reached her peak cumming all around them.

Leo and Mikey smiled happily nuzzling her neck churring.

She scratched their skulls before kissing their faces.  
“I'm glad you guys didn't ruin my pantyhose.”

They pulled themselves out and took Sonya's hips and rest beside her.

“You guys owe me a new outfit,” Sonya said pouting.

Leo and Mikey just chuckled and nodded.

Raph and Don laughed and kissed her cheeks. 

Bluu smiled then turned over a little before falling asleep. 

Sonya yawned and took a nap.

Leo and Mikey snuggled against her and drifted off to sleep.

“Love you,”she murmured. 

Raph stretch his arm acrossed and Don did the same both cuddling her then slept as well.

Sonya woke up hours later and threw up in the toilet.

Leo and Mikey woke up and kissed her cheeks.

Raph woke up and heard. He got up and left his brother to check for Sonya. When he noticed she was in the bathroom hurling, he had to rub her back and keep her hair from her face.

“Mmm,”was her response but she enjoyed sleeping better in this embrace. 

Sonya then got up and looked up at Raph.  
“I’m pregnant Raph.”

Leo and Mikey went to go make dinner for all of them.

Bluu stirred in her sleep but kept her eyes sealed.

“I know, “he said calmly, caressing her cheek.

Sonya blushed and let him.

Leo and Mikey made spaghetti.

He picks her up and brings her back to the bed where a peaceful Donnie slept. Raph places her next to Don before climbing in.

The smell woke Bluu and she looked over to the doorway where a dim light glowed through the cracks. She got up, took her robe from the closet door and check for herself if the familiar smell was coming from the kitchen. 

Sonya got dressed in a short skirt maid outfit and went to go make dinner with only one hand.

Leo and Mikey turned and smiled at her.  
“Hey sweetheart,” Leo cooed to her.

Bluu blushed and looked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
“Smell great in here,”she said and stared the pasta on the stove.  
“Spaghetti?,”she smiled.

The brothers slept with only a gap between them. 

Sonya made meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

Leo and Mikey smiled at her and nodded finishing it up.

Bluu sat down and watched. 

The smell of hot cooking woke Don this time. He stirred before he sat up and step off bed. With curiosity, he followed the smell in the kitchen and realized Sonya’s back by the stove.  
“Evening sweetheart,”he yawned.

Sonya smiled and turned her head.  
“Evening sexy,” she cooed to him.

Leo and Mikey soon put the spaghetti into bowls for them and handed her one.

Don leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms with an eyebrow cocked up.  
“Smells great in here, need hand?”

Bluu thanked them and tried it out. Her eyes sparked and she continued to eat it more.

Sonya shook her head no and soon it was ready.  
“Wanna go tell Raph dinner’s ready?” 

Leo and Mikey sat down and started eating the food they made as well loving it.

“Tastes great!,”Bluu said,”Mikey, did you make this or did Leo help you?”

“Sure,”he nods.  
He leaves the room to come back with a yawning Raph.

Sonya showed off her short skirt maid outfit.  
“Do you guys like it?” she said giggling.

“Well I made it but Leo helped a little bit doll face,” Mikey said to her.

Bluu giggled then took the final bite which she slurped the pasta down and it smack dab her pink nose.

Raph’s jaw merely drop but he caught it and rubbed his eyes.  
“I think I rather have you for dinner!!”

Sonya just chuckled and shook her head no.  
“Well too bad because no more sex for tonight!”

Leo and Mikey ate some more of their spaghetti until none was left.

She licks it away and stood up taking her plate to the sink.

Raph pouted and Donnie was a little disappointed as well.

 

Sonya sighed.  
“Don't give me that face. You guys will make me not be able to walk for weeks at this rate!”

Leo and Mikey put their dishes in the sink too and started washing the pots and stuff.

“Who wants dessert afterwards?,”Bluu asked.

“Well, it's not fair when you tease us so much,”Don replied.

Sonya sighed. She had a surprise for them.  
“Go into my room for now and wail until I call you back here.”

Leo and Mikey said me and were smirking licking their lips wanting her for dessert instead.

They looked at each other but did as she asked.

Bluu didn't noticed until she reached for the freezer and saw a gleam in their eyes.

Sonya got whip cream, ice cream chocolate and vanilla, chocolate fudge and cherries and poured them all over her body.  
“Alright guys come back in!”

Leo and Mikey grabbed her hips and laid her down on the couch.  
“You're our dessert,” they purred lustfully to her.

Raph and Don did but when step back into the kitchen they thought their hearts exploded inside their chests as they dared with shock and awe. Raph’s jaw finally dropped and Don flabbergasted his tongue. 

“H-huh?,”she started. 

Sonya looked at them lustfully.  
“Here's your dessert. Come get it guys,” she purred to them.

Leo nipped and bit her ear while Mikey did the same to the other one.

“Ah!,”she cried as her sensitive ears twitched between their teeth.

With lightning ninja speed, they were in pillows and cushions from her front room and already started sampling her body with licks and bites.

Sonya moaned as she laid on the floor.

Leo and Mikey kissed her face then went down trailing hickeys down her neck.

“G-Guys I'm not … so sure... if I-I can walk... after this round.”  
Bluu moaned at the sprinkles of kisses.

The brothers bodies merely grind at her as they licked and sucked her up.

Sonya moaned and mewled her body shuddering in delight.

Leo and Mikey nodded as they nipped and nibbled lovemarks on her shoulders.


End file.
